Inveja
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: Ela sempre foi a melhor,ela sempre foi adimirada...e eu...


Inveja.

-"Ela sempre foi a melhor."-Pensava Hanabi.

Era uma tarde quente de primavera em Konoha, e na mansão dos Hyuuga, mais jovem da família fitava a sua irmã mais velha,falando(não sei o que)com um garoto de cabelos loiros e rebeldes e de aparência mais madura.Ambos, Naruto e Hinata, agora eram jounins com 23 anos cada ,e agora ambos eram namorados, agora que Hinata finalmente conseguiu se declarar para ele, e ainda:na frente de toda Konoha!(mas todos já sabiam)

Hanabi já tinha 18 anos,uma otima chunin, longos cabelos castanho-escuro, um corpo já definido, ainda tinha bastante inveja de sua irmã, por ter conseguido alguém tão espécial,como o Naruto.Hanabi não aguentava mais ficar observando eles conversando alegremente na frente da mansão.

Fechou a janela de seu quarto, e se jogou em cima da cama, ficando a observar o teto em sua cabeça.Mesmo olhando para o nada, ainda assim, imagens de ver a sua irmã feliz o tempo todo a pertubavam muito.

-"Que droga."-Praguejava enquanto deitava de lado fechando os seus olhos.

Mesmo tentando adormecer, não conseguia, pois aquelas mesmas imagens iam e voltavam, como num filme de poucos segundos.Sempre a mesma pertubação, "ela sempre foi a melhor", pensava.

-"Não posso mais ficar aqui."-Levantou-se ficando sentada em sua cama, colocou suas sandálias e saiu de seu quarto dando uma útima olhada no ambiente em que deixará.Logo chega no quintal, um ambiente calmo, embora pouco alegre, acho que era também esse o motivo pelo qual ela precisava para sair de lá.

-Yo, Hanabi-chan.-Dizia Naruto todo espontanêo.

-...

-Y-o.-Disse Hinata, e como sempre timidamente.

-...

A jovem kunoichi não queria papo com eles dois, passou direto não falando nada.A vontade da Hanabi de dizer:"vão se ferrar!"era tão forte que ela teve de fazer isso.Enquanto ela sumia na esquina, Naruto e Hinata ficaram bastante confusos.

-"Foi alguma coisa que a gente falou,dattebayo?"-Pensava o jovem jounin.

Hanabi não queria saber de nada nem de ninguém, precisava ficar cozinha em algum lugar.Sem perceber para onde ia, se deu conta de ter chegado em uma praça, no qual estava bem deserta, esse era o lugar de que ela precisava.

Sentou no primeiro banco em que pois os olhos, ficou a contemplar a fonte que existia naquele local.De alguma forma esse lugar lhe trazia muita paz de espirito, mas para um lugar assim perfeito, a sempre uma pertubação, logo que fechou os olhos para sentir um vento contra a sua face, aquelas mesmas imagens de ver a sua irmã sempre a frente dela e feliz surgiam para lhe incomodar.

-"Kuso, por que não paro de pensar nessas coisas?"-Se perguntava.

Ela não aceitava aquela situação, porque Hinata tinha que ser melhor do que ela?Essa era a pergunta que a mais pertubava.Lhe doia por dentro ao se ver ficando para trás sem ter a chance de alcança-lá.Ficou com as mãos na cabeça, quase chorando,tentando afastar aqueles tipos de pensamentos.

Logo parou ao sentir uma mão pousada em cima de seu ombro, pensou em atacar ou simplesmente falaria para ir embora.Mas não o fez por que ao se virar viu um rapaz alto,parecia ter 23 anos, de cabelos castanhos-escuro,tinha listras vermelhas em sua face e olhos que lembravam de algum animal,este estava com um cão branco já bem crecido.

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?-Ele perguntou.

-Não será pelo fato de eu querer ficar sozinha?-Disse sarcasticamente.

-Desculpe...não sabia que queria ficar sozinha.-Ele se virá e vai caminhando lentamente, junto de seu cão.

-Espere!-Ela vai correndo para alcança-lo.-Me desculpe, não queria ser tão grosseira.

-Tudo bem.-Ele dá um meio sorriso.

-Pera ai...você não é do time da Hinata?

-Pensei que você não iria me reconhecer...-Ele brinca.

-Pois é...-Ela lembra o neme dele.-Kiba não é?

-Exato.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, não sabiam o que falar naquela hora.Até que o Inozuka resolveu se pronunciar.

-Ah...lembra do Akamaru?

-"Já tava na hora."-Pensa o cachorro.

-Lembro sim.-Ela o acaricia, e ele por sua vez adora.

-Porque você tava aqui sozinha?

-Precisava pensar esfriar a cabeça.

-Sei...-Kiba não exita, e pergunta.-Quer dar uma volta com a gente?

-Porque não?-Ela se levanta e vai caminhando junto dos dois.

Eles passaram a tarde toda andando e conversando sobre,sonhos,treinos,missôes,tudo relacionado ao mundo ninja.Já era de noite,a lua brilhava intensamente junto com as estrelas, e sem eles perceberem(só o Akamaru), voltaram para a mesma praça.

-Nossa...perdemos a noção do tempo.-Brincava Kiba.

-Verdade...-Hanabi, se arrisca e pergunta a Kiba:-Você tem que ir agora?

-Não tenho hora para voltar...é você?

-Não.

Ambos foram se sentar no banco, Akamaru ficou deitado no chão ao lado de seu dono.Ficaram contemplando a o seu que estava bem iluminado.O silêncio começou a incomodar os dois,por que não continuavam a converçar?Silêncio e mais silêncio.

-Por que naquela hora...você precisava esfriar a cabeça?-Kiba finalmente diz algo.

-Bem...já se sentiu como se nunca acontece-se algo bom com você?

-Pior que sim.-Disse tristimente.

-Minha irmã sempre teve a adimiração dos outros, enquanto eu só era deixada de lado.-Ela olha para ele.-Como lixo.

-Acho que você não deveria pensar assim dela.

-Como assim!!-Ela se irrita.

-Você pode até não saber, mas...-Ele volta a olhar a lua.-Ela sempre te adimirou.

-Verdade?

-Claro.Ela mesma me disse.-Ele volta a atenção para ela.-Ela sempre me dizia, que queria ser forte e não tão timida como você.

-Puxa...acho...que tem razão.-Ela retorna a olhar para a lua.Hanabi finalmente encontrou quem lhe derá mais atenção e outra quem a adimira, só não imaginaria que era logo a sua irmã.Num ato involuntário, Hanabi senta mais perto de Kiba repolsando sua cabeça em seus ombros, fazendo o garoto corar, mas logo sorri e continua a adimirar a lua.

Depois de um tempo ambos concordam em retorna para as suas respectivas casas.Kiba a deixa na frente da mansão e segue seu rumo junto de Akamaru.Hanabi precisava dizer algo antes dele ir embora.Ela corre em sua direção aucançando-o em seguida.

-Kiba...queria lhe agradecer por tudo que me disse e por...-Ela cora um pouco.-...por passar o dia comigo.

Kiba vira para ela e caminha em sua direção ficando em uma distância perigosa.

-Não precisa me agrdecer...-Ele continua.-Mas...a Hinata não é a unica pessoa que te adimira.

-Tem mais alguém?

Kiba chega mais perto dela, a distância era minima entre seus rostos, Akamaru não aguentando aquela demora, empurra Kiba fazendo ele beijar ela.No inicio foi timido, mas logo virou um beijo caloroso e apaixonante para o novo casal de Konoha, e Hanabi finalmente encontrou alguém em especíal e que a adimara bastante.

FIM


End file.
